


Promise

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius realizes, Remus has been waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius entered the Gryffindor common room, at a late hour, coming back from one of the countless encounters he often had with a member of the opposite sex. Lost in thoughts, he wondered what was wrong with him. He had often wondered why he couldn't enjoy any of those meetings, pushing him to find a new girl, as often as he could, hoping he could finally rest. Laying awake late at night, unable to sleep, recounting the events, how he had had to please her so, how he had to make them lose their minds, so they wouldn't realize that never, not with any of them, he could achieve happiness. So many girls had shared his bed, none of them standing out, mixing memories, and girls. So much that James and Peter had started teasing him, calling him a player, a git, a heartbreaker. What they didn't realize is that his own heart was slowly breaking, destined to be alone, for as hard as he tried, passion had deserted him.

He saw Remus sitting alone on one of the velvet chairs, in front of the fire, writing, seeming small and helpless.

"Hey Moony, what are you doing still up?"

Remus, startled, lifted his head to gaze at him, slowly pushing his bangs away with his fingers.

"Padfoot, you startled me."

Sniffing, his eyes turning cold he added.

"Damn Sirius, you reek."

Shrugging, Sirius sat down next to Remus, not wanting to explain to his dear friend what he could'nt even understand himself, and tried to change the subject by staring at the piece of parchment in Remus' hands, taking his quill away playfully, fingering it in thoughts.

"Homework Rem?"

"No, just something I wanted..well, I had to write"

Extending his hand, a question in his gaze, Sirius waited patiently, observing the way Remus' eyes flickered with the flames of the fire, dancing, amused. How the amber seemed to burn him from within. Remus sighed and handed the parchment over to him. Sirius smiled his charming smile and read.

"REMEMBER me when I am gone away, Gone far away into the silent land; When you can no more hold me by the hand, Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay. Remember me when no more day by day You tell me of our future that you planned: Only remember me; you understand It will be late to counsel then or pray. Yet if you should forget me for a while And afterwards remember, do not grieve: For if the darkness and corruption leave A vestige of the thoughts that once I had, Better by far you should forget and smile Than that you should remember and be sad. "

Glancing up, Sirius looked at Remus, whose head was bent, staring at the fire. Not knowing what to say, he grabbed Remus' shoulders, and laid him down on his lap.

"Tell me, Rem"

"It's the wolf Siri, when I go to the shack, and I'm alone, everything is silent, and the wolf wants to go back, craves the freedom, yet I, inside him want to stay in the cage, because I'm afraid. It's you, James and Peter, the future you have planned for all of us, trying to help me, by becoming Animagi, not succeeding. My fear that it will, or that it wont, my fear that if it doesn't you will forget me, and when you do remember, you will not care. And that if you do succeed, something in me, that darkness that I hide, will hurt you. And so I am torn and..."

"Shush Rem, I don't want to forget and smile, I want to remember, we all want to help you, we WILL be with you, and we will smile, and not be sad."

Sirius' voice rough, reassuring his friend, his eyes moving wildly with conviction, his arms tightening around Remus. His heart was pounding fast in his chest and he felt a pang, like a realization, the passion returning, everything seemed sharper to his eyes somehow, how could he not see it before?

Remus tried to stand, frustrated with Sirius' refusal to see the danger around them, but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Please Sirius, you don't.."

"But I do."

And he saw it in his eyes, the blue darkening with arousal, his hands shaking with the decision.

"No Sirius, I won't be one of your many conquests, barely gracing your bed with my scent, for it to be replaced by another faceless student in the morning."

Sirius' gaze softened, his fingers softly touching his cheek, he closed his eyes and inhaled.

"I know Rem, I don't want you to be."

"Oh"

"No, I want more than that, you'll see, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed, so I can wake up early tomorrow and do a little more research with the boys, and when we succeed Remus, when we do it, I promise you that..."

He trailed off, knowing Remus would understand, knowing he would see what he meant, that he really meant it, and with a twinkle in his eyes, he grabbed Remus' neck and brought his face closer, kissing his friend's forehead. And left to go to bed, his body aching for more, but happy with his decision.

He could wait.


End file.
